Digital imaging is the creation of digital images, typically from a physical scene. Digital imagers can include an array of light sensitive sensors to capture the image focused by the lens, as opposed to an exposure on light sensitive film. The captured image can be stored as a digital file ready for digital processing (e.g., color correction, sizing, cropping, etc.), viewing or printing.